Technology related to the recognition of faces, or facial recognition, is becoming increasingly prevalent. For example, in social networks and image storing and sharing technologies, facial recognition functionality is becoming an increasingly common functionality offered. For instance, when a photograph is uploaded to a social network or some image storing/sharing website, the photograph may be scanned, faces identified, and matched against other users of the social network or image storing/sharing website. Facial recognition may also offer benefits in the field of security. By way of example, certain devices may offer facial recognition technology in order to access the contents of the device, such as to unlock at device at a lock screen. Additionally, facial recognition technology may offer benefits in the fields of surveillance and/or police work. For instance, using facial recognition to detect a suspect in a surveillance feed or in a crowd of people highlights the potential utility of facial recognition.
However, any number of factors can limit the usefulness of facial recognition technology. For instance, factors that may hamper the ability of making a facial recognition match may include, makeup, appearance changes, accessories, and facial expressions, among other things. Additionally, part of a target face may be partially obscured, which also may render making a facial recognition match more difficult.